Sin tu amor my amadoBFF Fafic concurso
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella la mejor amiga de Edward desde los cuatro años, ve con horror, como su amor besa a Victoria, una hermosa joven, incapaz de soportar más sale de ahi, y se adentra en el bosque... pero cuando la encuentran...Mil gracias,gane el concurso gracias a tods


Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Un corazón roto

"Otro día mas… otras 24 horas de lenta tortura. Y ¿Qué podia hacer? Absolutamente nada, solo observar y … callar.

Estando a solo unos centímetros de él, literalmente. Oler su aroma embriagador. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir Dios? ¿Acaso hice algo malo en otra vida? ¿Por qué tenia que darme cuenta de esto? ¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente él? ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente duro sin esto?"-me dije a mi misma al verlo junto a mi. Siempre tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan irreal y ahora tan… prohibido.

Edward Cullen mi mejor amigo desde los cuatro años, que nunca nos hemos separado y siempre hemos compartido todo. Todo hasta hace unos días cuando… las cosas cambiaron.

No es que yo sea un dechado de virtudes. ¡No, que va! Cuando se hizo la repartición de virtudes no me avisaron, por lo que me quedé con lo peor que había: Delgada, de piel blanca, casi albina, torpe a mas no poder, y sumamente antisocial. Obvio que no me gustaría que se burlaran de mi por caerme al tratar de intentar un peligrosísimo baile, lógico, lo peligroso se aplica únicamente a mi.

En cambio Edward es pura perfección. Aun no me creo que hasta ahora sea su mejor amiga. Já, que irónico. Amiga. Eso es lo que soy para él. ¿Y como comenzó toda mi tortura? Desde que lo conozco siempre lo he amado, día a día conviviendo con él, soñando con él, soñando que algún día él me amara como yo lo amo, pero todo eso se acabo, hace tan solo unos días.

Nuestros padres se llevan muy bien, por lo que viven casi juntos, nuestras casas prácticamente están comunicadas entre si. Cuando los Cullen salen, dejan a Alice, Rosalie y Edward con nosotros. Y cuando mis padres salen, Emmett Jasper y yo nos quedamos con los Cullen. Alice y Rosalie siempre han sido mis mejores amigas y mis hermanos siempre han estado junto a ellas, supongo que ellos están enamorados. Enamorados y completamente correspondidos. Menos yo. Aparte de cuidarnos, nos la pasamos genial. Bueno, esos son tiempos pasados.

Sin embargo fue debido a esa misma amistad tan intrínseca, tan profunda que… se rompió. Se rompió en el mismo maldito instante en que él posó sus labios en… Vicky, Victoria Rogers una chica un año mayor que yo, muy guapa, sexy y popular. No importó que yo estuviera ahí. Casi junto a su mesa, cuando lo vi venir como siempre, hasta mi. Solo que esta vez, se desvió unas mesas y fue directo hacia ella. Y sin mediar palabra le besó.

Vi con torturante y desquiciante lentitud, como se acercó a ella, como ella esperaba su cercanía, su boca, cómo de manera sensual y provocativa él buscó sus labios. Y le dio un largo y eterno beso, que sonó a vidrio roto. No, lo siento… ese era mi corazón… rompiéndose en pedazos. Alice y Jasper, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron sin habla al igual que yo. Finalmente, no quise seguir viendo aquello y me levanté, por esta única vez el cielo me ayudó y no tropecé con nada en mi camino. Esto sucedió el martes, y ahora era jueves, sólo faltaba un dia para terminar la maldita escuela. Después de eso vacaciones de verano… lo que para mi significaba: La huida lejos de aquí.

No quería pasar mis vacaciones viendo como ellos se besarían por todos lados. Ni que todo mundo comentara lo hermosa pareja que hacían, no quería ni un maldito comentario al respecto, ¿mi opción? Irme de aquí. Lo más rápido y lejos posible.

Mis hermanos estaban asustados de mi reacción, Alice y Rosalie igual que ellos. No dije ni una palabra, pero desde ese momento me separé por completo de ellos.

Esa noche cuando Emmett entró a mi recamara para hablar conmigo, se llevó un chasco al ver que ni siquiera respondía a lo que me decía. Parecía como si le hablara a la pared.

¿Qué podia decir a su favor?

-"Es que es hombre", "es que tiene derecho" "es que es muy hermosa"-todas y cada una de ellas era una razón de peso para mi. Pero eso no quitaba que me hubiera congelado el alma. Ya no sentía más que dolor y pena. Dolor porque recordaba a cada segundo su rostro junto al de ella, besándola, disfrutando ese beso. Y pena por mi, por la pobrecilla de Bella, la torpe Bella, siempre a la sombra de Edward y los demás.

Pero esto se acabaría mañana.

-Bella…¿estas bien?-un suave zarandeo en mi brazo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era Edward "mi pesadilla" Cullen, quien con sus hermosas esmeraldas me taladraba los ojos intentando saber qué pensaba .Casi podría jurar que su voz se escuchaba preocupada, claro si yo era la débil, como no preocuparse siempre ante la inepta y torpe de Bella. Eso sólo me hizo sentir más rabia.

-Mmmm…- me zafé de su contacto, pues me producía choques eléctricos. Y no deseaba quedar como estúpida enamorada "obvia" ante él. Ya no.-Estoy bien…-

Puse "atención" a la clase y Edward vio que ya no le haría caso. Pero como siempre todo en mi contra, el maldito reloj marcó el final de la clase, me apresuré a recoger mis cosas y ya me iba levantando cuando me sujetó del brazo.

-Bella..¿qué rayos te sucede? Parece como si vieras al diablo cada vez que te hablo. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora…-me tenia bien sujeta pero no me iba a dar por vencida, no le daría el gusto de verme vulnerable. Y para mi sorpresa y mayor furia, "alguien" le habló, en el salón ya solo quedábamos él y yo. No había posibilidad de equivocaciones.

-Edward, cielo, ¿ya nos vamos? Se me hace tarde.-Dijo la voz melodiosa de Victoria.

Lo miré con profundo odio. Y de un jalón me zafé de él. Intenté que no se notara las lagrimas en mis ojos. Como siempre estas malditas lagrimas traicioneras. Y salí de ahí totalmente desquiciada.

Corrí bajo la lluvia hasta mi camioneta, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Edward llamándome. No me importó no quería su lastima, ni quería su cariño. Si no tenia su amor, no tendría tampoco su lastima. Eso jamás.

Llegué hasta la casa, mis hermanos no estaban, todavía no regresaban porque ellos se quedaban a deportes, la lluvia arreciaba y yo me sentía tan miserable, tan dolida. Bajé de mi camioneta y en vez de caminar hacia la casa, me adentré hacia el bosque.

Ya estaba empapada, pero eso no importaba, yo no sentía la lluvia, no sentía el frío de mi cuerpo, sentía el frío del alma cuando esta sola, cuando no hay quien te espera. Cuando no hay nadie que quiera saber de ti. Que se preocupa de lo que pasas. Pero no, eso no se aplicaba a mi. Y me pregunto ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida para creer que Edward sentiría algo por mi? Al ser la más pequeña de todos nosotros, era "la mascota" del grupo, el eslabón más débil de la cadena. A quien debían cuidar por ser tan torpe.

Seguí caminando a pesar de los ríos de agua y de los tropiezos y caídas, las heridas y cortadas no eran nada, a comparación de la manera en que sangraba mi corazón. Esa herida no tendría cura jamás, estaba más que segura. Y ahora sabia a ciencia cierta que no podría tolerar un minuto más cerca de él. Ya no. Jamás podría volver a verlo. Y a pesar de todo deseaba que fuera feliz, pero no quería verlo. No quería ser testigo de su felicidad. Sé que soy un monstruo egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo, finalmente me di cuenta como entre brumas, que estaba oscuro, supongo era de noche. Y seguía lloviendo, o solo eran mis lagrimas, aunque era más seguro que también lloviera, al parecer por una vez en la vida, el clima estaba de acuerdo conmigo, llorando con mi dolor, mi pena y mi amor por un imposible.

Creo que estaba tirada, pero no tenia fuerzas para moverme, no quería hacerlo, me sentía tan devastada por este dolor, que a pesar de escuchar voces muy lejanas no me importó. Seguí ensimismada en mi dolor, sin importarme nada más.

A pesar de mi dolor y mis lagrimas, escuché una voz, sin ponerle atención.

-¿Bella? … Dios mío, ¿Estás herida?-como sabia ese extraño que lo estaba.

-Si…-alcancé a responder entrecortadamente, entonces me levantó en vilo, lo supuse pues su voz la escuché mucho más clara que antes.

-Ya estas a salvo Bella…-estaba contento, pero yo no, lo único que quería era evitar un nuevo día, una nueva tortura.

Después de mucho rato, escuché voces lejanas que poco a poco se hacían mas audibles y entre todas ellas distinguí dos voces.

-¡Dios mío, Bella hija!-era la voz de mi padre,

-¡Gracias Sam, muchas gracias, te debo la vida!

-¡Llévenla adentro, voy a revisarla!-era la voz de Carlisle Cullen-lo que menos quería. Y luego escuche la voz de Sam, quien me llevaba en brazos.

-Esta herida… ella misma me lo dijo-un silencio sepulcral y luego un cambio de brazos, mientras sollozos de mi madre se escuchaban mientras me llevaban a la sala de mi casa.

-¡Hija por Dios! Carlisle revísala, dime que no es grave…-mi madre estaba histérica.

-Edward déjala en la cama, debo revisarla-escuché que dijo Carlisle, entonces yo estaba en brazos de…

-Por favor padre, dime que esta bien…-su voz se oía sumida en la angustia… pero claro, si era su "hermanita", solo su maldita hermanita que había hecho berrinche. Me sentó como golpe al estomago. Y aunque traté de abrir los ojos no pude, un dolor en mi pecho no me permitía respirar muy bien, yo sabia que era mi roto corazón.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital…-murmuró Carlisle minutos después de checar una y otra vez los signos.-No quiero alarmarlos pero parece… pulmonía.-un Oh, seguido de mas sollozos se dejaron escuchar.

Después de eso, no supe más.

Cuando desperté, traté de abrir los ojos pero no podia. Me pesaban demasiado, y mis pulmones respiraban dolorosamente. Alcancé a escuchar una conversación en voz baja.

-Edward… debes ir a casa a dormir, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar. Llevas aquí varios días, no has comido bien, y no has dormido lo suficiente, mira que ojeras tienes.-era Esme su madre.

-No me moveré de aquí, ya se los dije. No me moveré hasta ver que Bella este bien.-su voz era segura y fría ante los ruegos de su madre, quien tuvo que salir de ahí.

-¿No hay ningún cambio Edward?-La voz de mi querida amiga Alice me llamó la atención. Acababa de entrar.

-No, y ya lleva 13 días así, estoy desesperado Alice, no sé que hacer.

-Bueno si no hubieras besado a esa tipa, otra cosa hubiera sido.-Un sollozo rompió el silencio. Y para mi sorpresa había sido de Edward.

-Yo… no lo sabia Alice, fui un estupido, lo sé pero como iba a saber que ella…-Jasper interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-Ahora es tarde para eso. Sólo queda esperar que se cure porque si no… te juro que moleré cada hueso tuyo Edward.-Mi pobre hermano. Jasper estaba desesperado como los demás. Yo me sentí tan mal, lo estaban culpando por mi. Esto no era lo que quería, en absoluto. Yo solo quería desaparecer, pero jamás causarle un daño a Edward. A él no. Y si para eso tenia que volver de nuevo a la vida, lo haría, para librarlo de esa culpa y pena. Para que volviera a ser feliz, para que todos fueran felices… después… me iría para siempre.

Después de varios días, al parecer iba mejorando, cuando desperté, ví que todo estaba oscuro. Hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y vi un reloj, las tres de la mañana.

Y luego un jadeo.

-Bella… despertaste… ¡gracias a dios!-era Edward, se veía pálido y demacrado, con profundas ojeras casi moradas en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Sus manos frías de estar ahí, tomaron las mías con cuidado, pues tenia sueros y muchas cosas mas.

-¿Qué… día… es?-alcancé a preguntar con muy poca voz. Él me miraba con intensidad, y yo me sentía tan mal por él. ¡Dios, cómo era tan guapo! Mi respiración se cortó momentáneamente al verlo a los ojos… como siempre, desde niña siempre me pasaba lo mismo, no podia evitar ahogarme en ese verde mar. Cuando intente jalar aire de nuevo, me dolió y sin poder evitarlo hice un gesto.

-¿Te duele algo Bella? ¿Quieres que llame a mi padre?-lo que menos quería era mas testigos, deseaba tanto su compañía aunque fueran solo unos minutos, yo sabia que en cuanto me mejorara y arreglara las cosas, él se alejaría de mi. Que buscaría su felicidad en otros brazos. Y estaba bien. Sólo que una vez que se fuera, yo encontraría mi propia salida. Eso si era seguro.

-No, estoy bien. De… verdad-entonces su rostro cambió de preocupación a enfado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Isabella? ¿Porqué?-tan pronto y tenia que preguntar aquello. Bien, si las cosas eran así. No me dejaba de otra. Justo cuando iba a responder, su padre apareció en la entrada del cuarto.

-¡Bella! ¡Estas despierta que bien!-tomó el celular y de inmediato habló a mi casa, luego de revisarme, salió a buscar a mi padre que estaba en la cafetería. Miré a Edward que ya no dijo nada, pues mi padre apareció por la puerta mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos, Edward se separó un poco de mi, dejándole espacio a mi padre.

-Hija, mi Bella, estas bien, ¡gracias a dios!-en eso reparó en Edward que estaba a un lado de él.

-Edward hijo, ve a descansar, yo me quedaré con Bella, Reneé y los chicos ya vienen para acá.-Él lo miró y luego a mi. Finalmente cedió y se fue, mi malestar aumentó, por la mañana ya tenia a toda la familia mía y de Edward en la sala.

Mis padres intentaron que les dijera la verdad, pero solo dije que había tenido ganas de salir a caminar. Y que me había gustado la lluvia. Pero ya no supe regresar cuando se hizo tarde y me perdí. No dije más. Edward estaba muy cambiado, y ahora sus ojos se veían tristes. Era más que lógico que estuviera así, no podia pasar tiempo con "Vicky" ya eran vacaciones y él encadenado a mi. Era más que lógico que estuviera así.

Cuando mis padres salieron al igual que los de Edward para poder descansar, los chicos me inundaron con preguntas.

-¿porqué no nos hablaste Bella?

-¿Porqué huiste de esa manera?

-¿Porqué no esperaste a alguno de nosotros?

¿Porqué …porqué … porqué …-

-¡BASTA!-todos se callaron y me miraron asombrados. Edward solo observaba no decía absolutamente nada.

-Yo sé porque lo hiciste Bella… Edward tiene la culpa de… - me dijo Alice, mientras los demás me miraban tristes y enojados.

-No tienen porqué meterse en mi vida Alice, las decisiones que yo tome son solo mías. Edward no tiene nada que ver aquí. Él es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera… déjame terminar Alice, tú también Emmett, cállense y escuchen… No quiero que culpen a Edward de nada, porque no tiene ninguna culpa, de nada en absoluto. Él tiene derecho a hacer su vida. Sé que soy… la más chica del grupo y que creen que es responsabilidad de Edward cuidarme, pero no es así. Soy completamente responsable de mis actos. Y no quiero por ningún motivo alguna alusión de lo sucedido a Edward, porque no respondo de lo que yo les haga. -Jasper y Emmett se miraron sorprendidos, miraron a las chicas y luego a Edward que no dejaba de verme con incredulidad.

-Pero Bella, hermanita…-Jasper habló. Pero no lo dejé continuar.

-No hay peros Jasper. ¿O es que creen que Edward es mi guardián? ¿O que tiene una mayor obligación conmigo? Porque créeme que no es así, ni siquiera Alice o Rosalie necesitan de su vigilancia, menos yo. Ahora por favor déjenme sola. Quiero dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada.- Cerré los ojos y escuché como todos salieron. Después de unos minutos, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos cerrados. Ya estaba todo hecho. Lo había liberado y me había condenado. Lo había dejado ir. Así tenia que ser.

Mis manos temblaron y las acerqué a mi rostro, donde una de ellas quedó tirante por el suero que tenia. Jalé con furia y sentí dolor y luego algo tibio correr por mi mano. Pero no me importó.

-¡Bella, no te hagas más daño por favor…!-era la voz de… pero… yo pensé que él se había .. Ido.

Su suave contacto me dejó inmóvil de la sorpresa. Abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba él, con ojos enrojecidos. Y mirándome con angustia.

-No pequeña, no lo hagas…-su mano tomó un pañuelo desechable de la mesilla y me limpio la sangre que chorreaba de la mano.

-Yo… yo te debo una disculpa… No, te demo mucho más que eso, sólo que yo… no sabia, que tú… ¡Dios! No sabes como me siento, incluso ahora que ya estas mejor aquí con los mejores cuidados, no puedo evitar estremecerme de pensar en lo que pasaste ahí, en el bosque, sola… yo… lo siento tanto. Pero debes saber que yo no sabia que esto sucedería…- Estaba en shock… Edward se estaba disculpando por mis acciones. Esto si era de locos. Yo era la que debía pedir perdón por tantas cosas. Y ahora que debíamos hablar sinceramente, era hora de poner las cosas claras y no dejar que un ángel como él se torturara. No debía ser así.

-Edward… lo que sucedió, no tuvo… nada que ver contigo. No quiero que la culpa te domine, ni que sientas que tu deber ó responsabilidad es conmigo. Éramos buenos amigos, sólo eso. No tienes porqué cargar con mis consecuencias. Quiero que entiendas bien esto: Si la próxima vez, yo decido saltar de un puente, ó me caigo frente a un autobús, no serán culpa tuya, es completa y exclusivamente MI CULPA, MI RESPONSABILIDAD, no quiero que te sientas culpable, ni que te dejes apabullar por los demás. No te preocupes, también hablaré con cada uno de ellos, no te volverán a molestar de verdad…-lo estaba perdiendo, y no me quedaba de otra que seguir.

-Espera un momento Bella-me dijo con rostro algo desquiciado.-¿Me estas diciendo que todo lo que sucedió fue por que así lo quisiste?-me quede un poco en blanco pero luego asentí. Era así.

-Si, así es.-entonces él soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Porqué?-no le diría la verdad, para qué.

-No tengo porque decirte nada.-y volteé mi rostro para el lado de la pared.

-¿Ni siquiera merezco que seas sincera conmigo Bella?

-No quiero hablar más de eso, por favor, mejor vete. No quiero terminar de arruinar tus vacaciones de verano, Victoria de seguro me estará odiando en estos momentos. Ya vete.-le espeté corriéndolo. Lo escuché suspirar frustrado y luego su mano volteó mi rostro.

-No quiero irme de aquí. Y te dejaré en claro una cosa Isabella Marie Swan. Yo… te amo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello. Sólo sé que siempre he sido feliz a tu lado, que contigo me siento completo. No lo había entendido así, puesto que tú nunca me dijiste nada, ni yo mismo sabia, hasta ese día… Que se me ocurrió besar a Victoria… pero eso sólo fue… una estúpida apuesta. De la que me he arrepentido muchísimo. Porque en el instante que te ví salir de la cafetería, al ver tus ojos, llenos de dolor… lo comprendí.

Traté de hablar contigo en la clase, pero no me lo permitiste. Y esperé a la salida para ir contigo, pero nuevamente Victoria me arruinó el momento. Y tu saliste de ahí con los ojos anegados en llanto. Traté de alcanzarte y tú… desapareciste.

Fueron horas de agonía Bella, no sabes cuanto. Cuando empezó a oscurecer y no te encontrábamos, Jasper, Emmett y yo recorrimos el bosque al igual que Sam Uley, Jacob Black y otros chicos de la reservación, son muy buenos rastreadores, pero yo estaba presa del pánico. Si algo te pasaba era mi culpa. Por no haber visto tu amor desde antes. Por no darme cuenta de que te amaba, de que te amo… por favor… no te vayas de mi… No me alejes de ti.-Al instante las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos incontrolables.

-Lo sabia… sabia que estaba soñando-Sentí sus brazos rodearme con cuidado mientras reía con amargura.

-No Bella, no estas soñando, es verdad. Yo te amo, siempre te amado, y jamás me volveré a separar de ti. Nunca te daré otro motivo para hacerte llorar, te lo juro-sus manos se apretaron a mi espalda dulcemente mientras yo me negaba a creer que fuera cierto. Y negué con la cabeza.

-No es cierto. No es verdad… sólo lo dices por decir, para que te crea y luego cuando yo salga de aquí, te vayas con ella, pero no es necesario, yo sé que soy poca cosa para ti. Que nunca podré igualar la belleza de… Victoria.-las lagrimas me hacían un nudo horrible en la garganta haciéndome por momentos imposible hablar.-su voz se escuchó desesperada y frustrada.

-Por favor Bella, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas creer eso y no lo que te digo? ¿Porqué te cuesta creerme lo que te digo? Mi amor por ti es verdadero. Como lo soy yo en este momento. Bella, mírame a los ojos y dime si te estoy mintiendo…-me sacudió suavemente y lo miré. De nuevo me perdí en sus esmeraldas. Y él acercó para besarme. Intenté que no lo hiciera, pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

-Esta bien… aunque después será peor sin esto…- entonces él se detuvo.

-Bella… ¿acaso… acaso te lastimé tanto que no puedas perdonarme? ¿Es eso? Por favor dímelo, no haré nada si así lo deseas, pero necesito saber si tu… podrás perdonarme… si podemos… tener un futuro juntos. Dímelo por favor. No pienses que puedas herir mis sentimientos. Sólo necesito saber si sientes algo por mi ó …es que… ya te perdí-sus ultimas palabras se quebraron en un sollozo audible, que me rompió nuevamente el corazón. No pude evitar decir:

-Edward… sé que tú no me amas pero te agradezco infinitamente que quieras ayudarme, como siempre eres el perfecto caballero, siempre preocupándote por los demás. Además de…-Me interrumpió exasperado.

-Bella… por favor responde mi pregunta.-le miré con sinceridad perdiéndome de nuevo en esas esmeraldas profundas y hermosas.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, siempre te he amado y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-y entonces acercó mi rostro al suyo lentamente, suavemente y sus labios se posaron en los míos con infinita dulzura.-Aunque esto se terminara una vez que saliera del hospital, no había razón para desaprovechar semejante regalo, ya tendría después con mi infierno personal como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Coff,..cofff…-nos separamos rápidamente y para mi vergüenza su padre estaba junto a nosotros, ni siquiera lo escuchamos entrar.

-Me permites hijo, debo revisarla-salió a regañadientes y Carlisle vio el suero tirado y mi mano algo lastimada. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió amablemente, me volvió a colocar el maldito suero y salió escribiendo varias cosas en el expediente.-Creo que con esa ayuda mejorarás muy pronto…-ya estaba afuera como para oír mi suspiro de vergüenza.

Tiempo despues…

Estaba muy nerviosa, más que nunca. Jamás me esperé encontrarme en esta situación. Todos estaban en silencio mientras yo intentaba decir algo. Sin embargo, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza para poder decir…

-Si, acepto.-frente a mi, Edward estaba radiante de dicha, mi familia y su familia suspiraron de felicidad al igual que yo, ahora era su esposa. Por siempre y para siempre. Porque después de que me convenció que de verdad me amaba, después que salí del hospital y que no se separó de mi, ni cuando entramos a clases. Que espero impaciente cuando nos graduamos de preparatoria para pedir mi mano. Y que con incredulidad y renuencia mi padre la concedió para cuando nos recibiéramos, pero no pudimos esperar más, después del primer semestre de universidad, les escribimos diciendo que tenían dos opciones:

-Nos acompañaban a la boda ó

-Les contábamos como nos había ido.

Aceptaron la primera opción y debo decir que todos se esmeraron mucho, fue una boda preciosa, a pesar de ser lo mas intima posible, no faltaron mis amigos. Teníamos 15 días de Luna de miel y luego regresar a la universidad a seguir con nuestras carreras, ambos trabajaríamos para ayudarnos, y poder titularnos, y después… bueno… ya se vería después.

Ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y que me ama tanto como yo a él.


End file.
